


The Beast's Castle

by WhatDoYouMeanIts1amAlready



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012), Castle
Genre: Angst, Character Death, High School, Military, OC, this is sort of weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatDoYouMeanIts1amAlready/pseuds/WhatDoYouMeanIts1amAlready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice is Vincent Keller's younger sister. She lives on her own in the city while attending high school and spends a lot of time at the precinct where her uncle works where everyone loves her. Despite having lost all of her immediate family in terrible accidents, she still has lots of people who love her and magically, her older brother shows up telling her he's actually alive after the long time he's been missing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast's Castle

**Author's Note:**

> I know these are sort of weird fandoms to mix, but yeah, this happened

It just looks like they're running away...but who knows? Maybe they're actually running towards something, something that we can't see. And most of the time they don't get there, because they get shoved out of the way. But then, even after they're pushed off onto another path, and they just keep going. They're not bothered by it at all, the only thing that seems to matter is just that they keep going.

 

Everyone has a story to tell, whether it's their own, another's, or a figment of their imagination. All of these stories: the movies, the video games, the books; they all have a beginning and an end.

The beginning creates the world in which the story takes place. The end wraps up the whole thing.

With good stories, that's not what people want. They want it to continue, so they have something to keep their boring lives entertained. But, the thing is: eventually, the ending of that movie is shown, and you watch until you see the credits. You beat the final boss of the game. You turn the last page and close the book.

That's just how stories work.

Then, we get to the unique case of your own story-because as far as you're concerned, that's the one story that does last forever, your own. The reason for that is because your 'forever' is your lifetime. Once you're dead, your story doesn't end yet, but it sets up the ending of your story. That just means that you don't get to see the ending, hence it going on forever(in your eyes).

Your story doesn't end until all the people you knew die as well, until the impact you made in life stops influencing others. For some, this won't happen until the human race is wiped out. People like Michael Jackson, Michael Jordan, J.K Rowling, Steven Spielberg, and many, many others won't ever be forgotten by people. But for us ordinary folk; all that keeps our story going after we die is the people we knew, and the people they told about us.

I'm not special, I'm not famous, I'm not even popular at school. Hell, I have really, really bad social anxiety. I only have a handful of people I can truly call my friends, but I still have my own story, my own life. And that story is still important, just not as well known and probably a bit less interesting to others than.

There's also a huge thing about stories that aren't your own. In movies, books, and even games, you never get the whole storyline. They don't have time to tell you about every single day between the time your mother got pregnant with you until the day people wouldn't know who you are anymore. Half the time they even skip some important parts which, in my opinion, can be really irritating. 

Anyways, if you want to listen, I'll tell you my story. Not like the everyday story, but a shortened version with all of the important parts I can recall. First we have to start with what led up to this becoming my life.

This is not a particularly special story, because I'm not famous, but it's mine, which makes it special to me. If you don't care, or don't want to learn of my story, then just go away. Like, seriously, leave now, I don't have time to deal with idiots that are only going to pay attention to a quarter of my story. I like to hope people who stay will actually be at least relatively interested...maybe.

 

 

Moving on, my story begins with my mother being preggerz. I was a lazy, procrastinating child, and came two and a half weeks late, the day before they had planned to do a c-section. You see people? Learn from me, for I am a true procrastinator! Probably not something to be proud of. In any case, yeah, that happened.

I was born into a pretty good family, I had three older brothers, mom and dad, as well as mom's two younger siblings, my aunt and uncle, who were usually around. 

My brothers names were William, Daniel, and Vincent, and my parents names were Michael and Shannon. My aunt and uncle that stayed with us sometimes were Marie and Justin.

Vince was in the army, Will and Dan were firefighters, Justin was navy. Dad was ex-military as well, I don't remember what mom did before I was born, but I know it wasn't military. Justin was only eighteen years older than me despite being my uncle, so I suppose you could say he was my fourth brother. My brothers were older than him, actually. Vince was the youngest out of them and he was nineteen years older than me.

I loved all my brothers, my whole family a lot, but was closest to Vince out of everyone.

Our parents died when I was seven.

Will and Dan never really brought friends over, the occasional girlfriend or 'buddy' from work. J.T and Alex were Vincent's childhood friends and they came by fairly often. Justin always brought his friend Javier who he met at military boot camp.

Will and Dan died when I was six. That caused Vince to join the army. When Vincent started going overseas, I'd call him everyday, and he often wouldn't pick up, but I didn't care, I called him regardless. When he told me a date for when he was coming home, I'd go sit and wait on the porch for the whole weekend, sleep out there, too. Vincent was something I couldn't lose after everyone else around me was 'dropping like flies' was the term people used. I didn't care how cold it was, I'd just sit outside in the rocking chair with a blanket, and stare at the road, waiting.

I always had to wait at least over night and most of the morning before Vincent came to find me freezing in my little blanket burrito. He would pick me up and ask what I was doing outside, then scold me a bit as he carried me into the house, leaving all his stuff in the doorway, while attempting to unwrap me from my blankets to hug me.

Vincent died while serving when I was twelve.

When mom and dad died, I moved in with auntie Marie, but she was married and had three kids. I didn't want to live with her, and I didn't want to burden her either, but I had no other choice. After much begging, she finally let me move out and live in my own small apartment right before I started high school at fourteen. Anything my parents or brothers had had became mine, so I had plenty saved up to live on my own without having to ask my aunt for money. It was comfortable, two bedrooms and a small kitchen and living room combined together, separated only my the countertop and bar stools with it.

Justin usually slept in the extra room at my place when he was home from the navy, and his best friend Javier frequently came to check on me because he was done with the army and had become a detective. His name is Javier Esposito, so which is more fun to say? Javi or Espo? I cant really decide, but I ended up calling him Uncle Espo once and the name stuck.

Uncle Espo took me to work with him often so he could keep an eye on me, he'd often be on patrol nearby and pick me up on his was back to the precinct. Everyone there was really cool and accepted me, but when his partner died, he moved to another precinct. That was a bit more convenient though because it was one closer to my place so he didn't have to pick me up anymore, I could just walk there.

In the new precinct, I had to meet the captain and make sure it was okay if I was around. He was a really awesome guy, his name was Roy Montgomery. After getting his approval, I met Uncle Espo's new partner, detective Kevin Ryan, as well as, the author Richard Castle, his daughter Alexis Castle, detective Kate Beckett, and Laney Parish-a medical examiner and forensics analyst.

They were all really amazing, and Castle even introduced me to my favorite author, Darren Shan.

I went to my parents and brothers' graves pretty often to pay my respects. Usually at least once a month. Whenever I was troubled I would go sit on Vince's grave and lean my head against his tombstone like I was sitting in his lap, and tell him all of my problems and anything that was new or just going on in my life. I really missed Vince. It was where I went whenever I needed to cry(though I usually couldn't).

Two really nice girls live next door, Cat and Heather, they're sisters. Cat is a police officer too, but works in a different precinct and is not in homicide like the others. Heather is really girly, so when I told her homecoming was coming up, she insisted on taking me dress shopping and putting make up on me.

Other than the previously mentioned, the only other important people in my life and my best friend, Max and my boyfriend, Austin.

That about sums up the people and generally my life, I think. Well, if I missed anyone or anything important, I'm sure you'll hear about them later. That's a basic rundown of my childhood.

Back to the present, it's October of my Freshman year of high school. Honestly, life's pretty great right now: my grades aren't horrible, I'm on the school swim team, I get to have movie marathons with Max on the weekends, Cat and Heather often make me food, I spend a couple hours with Laney in the morgue most nights, help the others with their homicide cases, and I even have time for anime, manga, and video games. Also, homecoming just happened, and that was pretty fun as well.

Though there is one problem...yesterday I saw a guy who looked just like Vincent talking to cat on the fire escape. It was weird, and I ended up pretty depressed for the rest of the day thinking about him. But that's not the problem, plenty of things often remind me of my family and make me upset, the issue here is that...another guy who looks just like Vince(...possibly the same one?) I just saw one.

After school today, I went to swim practice then changed and walked over to the field to watch Max at cross country practice(stupid land animal). When he was finished I waited outside the locker room while he changed so we could walk home together like usual, but then, as we were walking, I saw him(the guy that looked just like Vince). We walked right past him. That was when Max(who had seen pictures) pointed out that the guy looked like Vince, and I told him how I had thought the same thing, but when we were about ten feet away, the man called out my name.

When I turned around, he took off the baseball cap he was wearing and started walking towards us.

"Sorry, who are you?" I asked.

"Heh...that's a good question, Al." My eyes widened as hope slowly bloomed just a little tiny bit in my chest, as the nickname only my three dead brothers had ever used to call me. But I quickly squished that hope, as I always did, because as always, nothing special's going to happen.

"You look a lot like my brother."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He's dead."

"Oh..."

"Alice, don't be a dick," Max warned.

"What? He's the one talking to me, and he knows my name, that's creepy," I shot back.

"Hey, look, Alice," the man said, leaning down a bit so our faces were about the same level. "When you look at me, what do you see?"

"I see...what a stupid question, I just told you, my dead brother," I replied, shoving him away from me and turning to Max. "C'mon Max, let's go."

"Wait! Al, it's me, it's Vince."

"Vince is dead," I said, not Turing around or slowing my pace in the slightest.

"I'm not, Alice, please just hear me ou-"

I wasn't listening to this bastard spewing his shit anymore. I spun around and just screamed right at him, "is this some kind of sick joke? I just told you that you remind me of my dead brother that I loved, so get out of my face! I don't want to talk to you and there's no way you can be Vincent because he's fucking dead, so just shut the hell up and leave me alone!"

"Please calm down," he said, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm sorry, but I'm not dead, see? Look at me. It's been a long time, and you've..heh, you've really grown-"

I couldn't take it anymore, a complete stranger was hugging me and telling me he was my brother! "Get off!" I shoved him away from me. "I'm going home. Don't follow me or I'll call the cops, just please stop talking!"

"...Alright. Goodbye, for now, Al."

I turned around and started walking, still clinging to Max's wrist. "I'll see you again," he added. But when I turned my head to give some crude reply I hadn't thought up yet, he was already gone.

"You okay?" Max asked, when I turned back around and continued toward my apartment.

"Yeah, just fine."

"No you're not."

"Then why'd you ask?

"Cause you weren't crying yet."

"I'm no-" he reached up to my face and wiped a tear off my cheek.

"Don't lie."

"But...when did..." I reached up and touched the other side of my face to feel the tears for myself.

"It's okay to cry," he said, pulling me into his chest and holding me, right there on the side of the street. And as the wind blew and the cars passed by, I cried, for the first time in a year and a half, I bawled into Max's shoulder like a child.

\-------------

After going home to drop my school stuff off and eat, I left the apartment again right away. Max had offered to stay with me, but I told him I had somewhere to go, so he went home.

I first stopped by the flower shop and bought five flowers: a white rose, purple lily, blue tulip, orange carnation, and , then headed on to my next destination: Starbucks. Because I needed some coffee to calm me down. I'm too not grown up to buy straight up coffee, because if I do I just end up dumping a bunch of sugar in it anyway.

With the flowers in one hand and coffee in the other, I headed on into the park. Looking up at the sky, I couldn't see the sun. It was completely grey. Not raining, but that stupidly bright ball wasn't going to show today. I was completely okay with that, that's autumn in New York for you.

I slowly, absent mindedly, walked the same path I did usually twice a week, in which I had memorized long ago. Once I came to the end of the park and to the gate through which all the dead bodies lied, I felt an instant change in the atmosphere around me. The gate stood as a separator, keeping apart the light, cheerful, carefree, aura of the park with its happy children from the sad, dark gloom of the large cemetery.

I, myself, had chosen this place as the burial grounds for my family. Will and Dan were the first to die, and my parents wanted them buried in a bit more of a special place, but I cried and begged for them to change to location to here. I played in the park here almost every single day, I didn't want my brothers to be so far away from me. I wanted to be able to come visit their graves as often as I wanted. Of course, when my parents died, they were buried alongside their children, and in turn, when Vince did, he was put on the opposite side of my brothers that my parents were, so the three of them could be together. I want to be buried next to Vince when I die.

I placed a rose on each of the five graves, starting with dad, and went down the line to mom, Will, Dan, then Vince. Once each of the roses were on their graves, I sat on Vincent's grave, next to the rose, drawing my knees to my chest, and facing his headstone.

"Hi Vince," I said, looking down and my knees. "Sorry I haven't come as much as before lately, I've been pretty busy. There's a new avengers movie coming out, its looks really cool, I wish we could see it together. The weather's starting to get a bit colder, but I think the city looks really pretty right now with all the different colors. I finally watched Tropic Thunder with Max, it was so funny, you'd love it. I think I might be in love with Jay Baruchel, his voice is really cool and his face is really pretty. Then again, I could say the same about Derek Theler...hahah but you don't want to listen to me talk about boys. Oh, that reminds me, Austin's doing pretty good, he seems a bit happier lately. I went to homecoming last weekend, I really wished you could see me all dressed up and that you could have driven me there and told me how pretty I was, because even if I wasn't just hearing you say it would have made me happy, and-oh shit, I'm crying again ahah...I've apparently become such a crybaby. But I suppose if it's only today it doesn't matter too much. Oh-yeah, I suppose I haven't told you yet, today something really weird happened. A guy showed up at my school, and he was the spitting image of you, but more muscle-y and a little bit older looking than you were when you died. His voice sounded just like yours too, and he called me Al...then claimed to be you. But...that's impossible, right? I mean...you're dead, right? Vince, you wouldn't leave me like that, would you? He's just...some idiot who got paid by some bullies that knew about my past and wanted to mock me...right? God, I don't know anymore. I want to believe in you, and this thank you'd never do that to me, because you loved me, right? I know it's really selfish of me to say this, but I've been so lonely since you died, and I went through a phase for a little bit where I just completely hated you for leaving me. I know that was childish but I really-"

"I'm sorry." Startled, I quickly turned, standing as I did, to see who it was that had: spoken behind me, evesdropped on me talking to Vince, and watched me cry. Of course it was the jerk from earlier. Of course it was.

"Al, I'm Vincent, I swear to you. Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"Yeah, Vincent has."

"What?"

"He promised me he'd come back. But he never did. He died. Vincent is dead, so will you please just drop it."

"No, because I'm your Vince, please, I can prove it. I'm really sorry for not coming back, I know I hurt you a lot. But I know everything Vincent would know about you, I am him. I know you wear dad's old dog tags around your neck everyday, I know you cried on and off for four days straight when Will and Dan died, that you like anime and you like you draw it, you like video games, your favorites are Kingdom Hearts, Zelda, and Ghost Rekon, I know you hate celery, love Darren Shan because his books were your safe place, and that dad bought you a remote control car when you were three that you still played with when I left, and you always carry around a notebook with you that mom bought you where you write down the names of all of the anime you watch, you bounce your leg when you're upset or nervous or in deep though, and from time to time for no reason. You bite your lip when you're scared and sometimes when you're happy and you used to always tell me you loved me to the end of the sky and back again, and right before I left, you huged me for a really long time and made me promise to come back and you told me I really needed to shave and showed me your secret hiding place. And since we watched the Sword Art Online anime together right before that, you bought the black and silver swords that Kirito uses when he dual wields and gave me the black one while keeping the silver and I gave you a fake flower so it would never die and a silver anklet that matched this bracelet." He said, pulling up his sleeve and holding up his arm to show me. Yep, there it was, the matching bracelet.

Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a string, handing it to me. After looking at his face, I was starting to believe he was really Vincent, and this was the final test. I took the string and did the cat's cradle 'ladder', holding it out at arms length. He slipped his fingers into the slots where mine were and I pulled my hands out, the stuck my pointer finger in one of the other holes and he pulled the strings closed on my finger.

After putting the string away, he hugged me. I was stunned-shocked even, and couldn't move. I didn't even have the strength to push him away, I just felt weak as it slowly clicked.

When it finally did 'click', my reaction was actually quite a bit different. I slowly, gently pushed him away, then punched him in the face, right on his left cheek. He looked surprised, but had made no move to stop me.

"You jerk! You left me! You abandoned me! You lied to me! You let me cry for you! Repeatedly! Die you dickhole! Eh...uhm I mean...too soon?" I grinned up at him.

 

"Nah not a all," he said, pulling me closer as I finally hugged him back.

"You really are a jerk though...but I've missed you, like, a crap ton. So for now its a temporary truce."

"Good enough for me, kiddo."

Then, Vince held me as I cried happy tears for the first time in my life.


End file.
